


WINTERSTORY: OR HOW THE BOY KING FISHED THE SUN OUT OF THE SKY [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 387 spoilers, Character Study, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]Kageyama Tobio, re-examined.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	WINTERSTORY: OR HOW THE BOY KING FISHED THE SUN OUT OF THE SKY [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/gifts).
  * Inspired by [WINTERSTORY: OR HOW THE BOY KING FISHED THE SUN OUT OF THE SKY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359849) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RRDRVBw7qKmyV_--_x37t0N1z8SGidBF/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359849)


End file.
